


not too hard

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, M/M, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	not too hard

Carl is scared, more scared than he’s been since the Claimers attacked him, and this time his dad isn’t there to save him. He wants to bite and kick and go for that damn bat, but knowing Judith is asleep in the next room makes him stay still on his knees. If he lost the fight he knows that Negan would kill her. 

“Are you going to do what I say, Kid? You know what I’ll do if you don’t,” Negan said, feral smirk making Carl’s stomach churn. He swallows, throat dry and heart beating out of his chest, before answering. 

“I’ll do anything you want, just don’t hurt her,” 

Negan's smile gets even wider, and his eyes darken with it, hand gripping Carl’s jaw too tight as he pulls himself out of his pants.

“I just want you to keep your pretty face right there for me, Kid, that shouldn’t be too hard for you,” 

He still has to fight the urge to twist away from him, but he also has to hold back a sigh of relief. It really isn’t hard, just staying on his knees while Negan jerks off in front of his face, because at least he isn’t being forced to touch the man's dick. 

he doesn’t want to focus on it, so he lets his mind drift, wondering what everyone is doing back home, and his lack of attention leads to him full-body flinching when Negan's dick drags across his cheek. He panics, thinks that Negan’s changed his mind and is going to make him suck him off, and then he doesn’t know how to feel when instead the man positions the tip of his cock against his empty eye socket. 

He hates his eye, hates being reminded of it, and he’s already had enough humiliating attention paid to it today to last the rest of his life, but he remembers Judith and stays silent, digging his nails into the meat of his thighs and gritting his teeth as Negan pushes the head in, tugging at tender scarred flesh, still jerking the rest of his cock. 

he sits through it patiently, desperately waiting for it to end, reciting every song and poem and bible verse he knew in his head to try and keep his mind off what’s happening, and finally, finally, Negan pulls away, hand speeding up and grunts getting louder before he shoots his load across Carl’s face, his cheek and eye getting the brunt of it. 

Negan says nothing, letting go of his face and tucking himself away, stepping around him to leave the room, but he doesn’t go through the door that leads to Judith, so Carl gives himself just one minute to rest, wiping his face and swallowing back the bile rising in the back of his throat, shame and regret tearing him apart.


End file.
